Constantine (Pathways)
Constantine named after Constantine I the Knight of the Round Table, is an experimental Knightmare Frame developed by Lloyd Asplund and the Military Engineering Corps. It is the second seventh generation Knightmare Frame ever fielded, and the first stolen to be later used by the Black Knights. The Constantine outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of Sakuradite scattered throughout its frame as well as in its Yggdrasil Drive, the Core Luminous. As it was still in development, the Constantine lacks an ejection seat. Its pilot is Markus Edeson. Design and Development As a high-performance unit, the Constantine features a large number of experimental and innovative devices not yet found on its predecessors. The Constantine features two retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted beam shields (Blaze Luminous), and four hidden Slash Harkens (two in its shoulders and two in its hips). These Slash Harkens have experimental thrusters called Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction mid flight. It also sports an experimental Maser Vibration Greatsword (MVS), which oscillate at a high rate to cut through almost anything and doubles on the Constantine as a shield. It comes equipped with a left arm mounted VARIS particle rifle (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) which is however limited to small beams. Constantine additionally has an entirely new system known as the Fay System, the Fay System contains eight experimental Float System-equipped Drones, which have MVS tips that fire red radiation beams that pierce through armour easily. Specifications Technology Overview Offensive Equipment *'Maser Vibration Greatsword' - A massive sword that can act as both a blade and a shield, it is the primary weapon of the Z-02 Constantine and seems to be far more durable than smaller MVS weapons. *'Small VARIS Particle Rifle' - Unlike its larger predecessor, the smaller Particle Rifle is only capable of singular beams of energy, similar to the VARIS Rifle in its normal form. *'Slash Harkens' - Constantine, like Lancelot, contains four Harken Booster-equipped Slash Harkens. *'Fay System' - A revolutionary new technology that was specifically designed so that it could automatically control a number of Drones, seemingly mentally, that would fly about and give the Constantine cover in a battle. **'Fay System Drones' - Automated combat platforms with their own Float system and MVS tips, they are equipped with a intense radiation beam for piercing clean through armour, they have their own energy battery lasting for fifteen minutes before they have to return to the Constantine to recharge. The Cockpit of the Constantine is designed to be able to deem the base wishes of the pilot regarding who the Drones should attack, which is usually found in the headrest of the piloting seat, however it seems that those with Geass have an easier time using them. *'MVS Daggers' - Unique Dagger-sized versions of the MVS sword and its familiar counterparts, Constantine is designed to use it at a moment's notice, especially if it has no other weapons on hand. Supportive Equipment *'Blaze Luminous System' - The ability for the Knightmare Frame to generate shields of pure energy, to catch enemy attacks upon. *'Factsphere Sensor' - Two sensors able to dictate over a large distance the statistics in enemy numbers and position, it has a far greater range than the Lancelot's Factspheres. *'Hidden Landspinner Propulsion System' - Unlike the Lancelot, the Constantine seems to have hidden Landspinner wheels, intending it to be more ceremonious when it comes to its Knight-like stance while at the same time keeping the usefulness of the Landspinners. *'Verner High Speed System' - Throughout the Constantine bodies are verniers, which initiate a burst of heat and energy to project the Constantine in a specific direction, useful for high speed dodges and getting close to an enemy quickly. **'Prototype Vernier Float System' - A later addition made by Rakshata before the announcement of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, based on information from the Gawain and the prior mentioned Verner system, Rakshata was able to implement light Float system nodes throughout the machine that with the Vernier system allowed for flight but drained a lot of energy. Rakshata intended it be used to combat the Lancelot on even terms, should it interfere with Zero during the final campaign. Trivia *Constantine, also known as Constantine I, was a Knight of the Round Table and Grandfather of Constantine III - also known as King Constantine - whom as the Cousin of King Arthur succeeded him as King. **Constantine was often known as the "Black Knight", contrasting to Lancelot who was the "White Knight".